moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Epsilon Missions/Act Two
|Text=Edit this tab}} The Conqueror Two years have passed since the Leninsk Cosmodrome incident. As the second Soviet Victory Parade approaches to commemorate the event of their victory in the Third Great War, Yuri reemerges from the shadows and takes the city of Moscow hostage. Huehuecoyotl The forces of Latin Confederation managed to keep a site of Cloning Vats intact and working. To prove how powerless they are without Yuri's scientific aid, PsiCorps intends to take the Vats back and put the next stage of their genetic technology into action. Memory Dealer In a surprising turn of events, a Russian strike force has managed to capture a PsiCorps Pandora Hub after the Psychic Beacon controlling them was sabotaged. A prototype of a new mobile mind control device is deployed to retake the complex. Divergence Damaged, but surprisingly not destroyed, an Allied device has been stolen by the Soviet forces in Germany and taken away to a newly built research site by the Bodensee. A powerful duo joins the PsiCorps in their attempt to steal it from the Russian forces. Godsend The London Fortress of the Euro Alliance has stood intact far too long for Yuri's arising Epsilon empire to tolerate it and as worrying reports from England continue to cumulate, Yuri sets the invasion that will finish the Euro Alliance off in motion. Lizard Brain Within a few days after the Allies activated their secret weapon, dozens of PsiCorps bases in Western Europe have been destroyed and numerous Yuri's spies eliminated. Rashidi becomes wary that his weapon facilities might be next on the Euro Alliance's hitlist. Dance of Blood The European Alliance remains a serious threat, forcing Yuri to bring his ace card into the play early. As a certain object is descending onto the Earth, the Chinese navy on the Pacific Ocean tracks its impact location to an island held by the PsiCorps forces. Machinehead After defying him in Singapore, the Chinese have now dared lay hand on Yuri's most precious Creation, and lured PsiCorps forces into a trap deep in the lands of Kashmir. Yuri sends his new weapon to destroy the Chinese war machine and make sure they threaten his plans no more. Obsidian Sands A betrayal within the Epsilon puts Yuri in a position to deliver the ultimate punishment and bury those who once sided with him within the ruins of an African palace. When the plan to activate the Psychic Amplifier nearby fails, he must resort to brute force. The Creation is deployed again. Unthinkable After effectively capturing more of Yuri's bases and collecting their intel, the Allies have found the Epsilon HQ, hidden in the snows of Antarctica. With the Paradox Engine task force getting closer to the South Pole, Yuri has no choice but to prepare for the endgame, while The Proselyte waits. Reality Check This mission is not yet available in the current version of Mental Omega. Babel This mission is not yet available in the current version of Mental Omega. Category:Browse